


Distraction

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: And as Alec was pushed against his desk, he didn’t even know how they had ended up in this position.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> for day twelve of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): interrupted.

If there was one thing Alec had learned since becoming Head of the Institute, it was that being alone in your office with your boyfriend was a distraction, one that was often much appreciated, but a distraction nonetheless. 

And as Alec was pushed against his desk, he didn’t even know how they had ended up in this position. They had been talking about an altercation that had happened at the Hunter’s Moon between a shadowhunter and one of Luke’s pack. Their meeting was supposed to be strictly business. Alec had other work to attend to and Luke needed to get back to the station, but somehow, they had ended up kissing.

Not that Alec really minded. They had both been very busy lately, and hadn’t had much time for one another.

Luke’s hand moved along Alec’s chest and down to the front of the shadowhunter’s pants, making him moan. Alec clutched Luke closer and bucking into Luke’s touch. When was the last time they had had sex together?

His belt was undone and Luke’s hand slipped into his pants, making Alec moan again. “Shh…” Luke mumbled against Alec’s lips. “Not so loud.”

“I know a really good way to keep me quiet,” Alec said, smirking and pressing his hand against Luke’s chest, gently pushing him away. He fell to his knees and reached for Luke’s belt. He looked up at Luke as he slowly unzipped the man’s pants. “Question is, can you keep quiet?”

Luke quietly laughed, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

Alec had just started to pull down Luke’s pants when the door to his office opened and Isabelle walked in. “Hey Alec, I was just-Oh! Oh my God! I uh-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” She said, slamming the door shut. “Uh, I’ll come back later!”

Alec sighed. “Just give us a second, Izzy!” He looked up at Luke, frowning. “I guess duty calls.”

“Unfortunately,” Luke replied, helping Alec up. After they made themselves presentable again, Luke gave Alec one last kiss. “I have to go. See you tonight?”

“Unless something urgent happens. Bye, Luke.”

“Goodbye, Alec.”


End file.
